The War Begins Tomorrow
by zoepeanut
Summary: Emperor Spriggan sends a letter to Fairy Tail, warning them that his war will be starting tomorrow. However, when no such war truly begins, Master Makarov begins to wonder what his true intentions are. One-shot, with mild spoilers for the Alvarez arc of Fairy Tail.


**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

**Warning:** This story contains very mild spoilers for the Alvarez Empire arc of Fairy Tail.

_Dear Mavis' guild,_

_I write to you because tomorrow, I will be annihilating your entire guild. Worry not, this is not done as a personal grudge against any individual within your guild. To put it simply, it is being done as a necessary act of war. Yes, I did indeed call it a war, for my annihilation will come in the form of an attack from a massive army. However, further details would be providing you with too much information, I'm afraid. It would be too easy to counter if you knew exactly what we were capable of._

_Now, you may find it odd to be reading a letter with a warning of this nature. After all, as the strategist behind this war, I am aware that surprising an enemy is often the best tactic to use for success. However, if I am being quite honest…I find myself feeling bored at the moment. Little is being done to entertain myself in my empire, and as far as the war plans go, things went smoothly and were uneventful. I had expected a challenge to come along at some point in time, for some puzzle to present itself that I would have to determine how to work around. However…no such puzzle arrived, so instead I wrote this letter. My challenge will come, and I will make sure of it. It will be during the war that the challenge arrives, for this letter gives you a fighting chance, a chance to prepare yourselves for me._

_Now, it would be rather pointless to ask for more time. After all, I am a very busy man and do not have the time to listen to complaints of being allowed insufficient time for preparation. This letter alone is more consideration than would be expected in a war, after all. So, take this day and enjoy it, Mavis' guild, for it is the only gift I plan to grant you in this war of ours. Tomorrow, darkness will dawn over your guild, and you will know nothing beyond the despair of war and death._

_Sincerely,_

_Emperor Spriggan_

The letter in Master Makarov's hands was grave news indeed. Unfortunately, it had not arrived in his hands when it first came to the guild, however. People were already running around in a panic, freaking out over the war that was supposedly coming to them all. With how everyone had just managed to return from Tenrou Island after Acnologia's attack, it was devastating to hear that they were facing yet another enemy so soon.

"Let me at 'em! I can beat this Emperor Spriggan no problem!"

"Cut it out, you idiot. We have no idea who that even is." Gray stopped Natsu's eagerness, slamming a fist on his head.

"Indeed, but he is coming tomorrow. Our best strategy would be to plan a defense for our guild hall." Reasonable as always, Erza tried to calm them down.

"But I've heard of the Alvarez Empire, lead by Emperor Spriggan, before. Didn't they try to start a war with Fiore a while ago?" Lucy spoke, staring around at the others.

Looking up from her book, Levy nodded. "They did, and it didn't end well. Fiore has been afraid of an attack from Alvarez for years now. Their military might is unmatched…and Emperor Spriggan's face is completely unknown to everyone beyond his own nation. From what I've been told, he always sends his own representatives to make requests on his behalf when dealing with other nations."

"Plus, there's the Spriggan Twelve to consider." Mira joined in, speculating further about the matter. More talk came of how dangerous this nation was, talking about their power and the threat they posed. However, Makarov couldn't help but stare at the greeting they were given. _Dear Mavis' Guild. _It was not greeting them as Fairy Tail, or even as a vague notion of just some guild in Fiore. No, the greeting was meant for Mavis herself, for their founding member. He had a bad feeling about what this man was actually after.

"I know! We'll tell the Council about it, and they'll start a war first!" Natsu seemed to get a brilliant idea while Makarov was lost in thought.

"But…wouldn't that just mean the war starts anyway? I don't think that'd help, Natsu…" Wendy spoke nervously, biting her lip.

Either way, Makaraov knew there was work to be done. Rising to his feet, he moved to stand in front of their group and cleared his throat. "This is indeed a grave threat to us all. Whoever this enemy is, they see it fitting to target our guild, rather than our nation." That sinking feeling in his bones lingered. How could Alvarez know about their guild's greatest secret? "Will we let them take control of our guild?" Shouts of no echoed around the room. "Will we stand and fight them back, to show them the strength of our family?" Agreement came from everyone in return. "Then let us prepare. Do not overexert yourselves, but do your best to train for battle. This is short notice, but that does not mean we cannot devise a strategy now. Alzack, Bisca, I want you two ready to fire at a moment's notice!"

"Of course. My guns are at your service." Bisca grinned at that, pulling out her own weapons.

"Max, I want you to help keep their location hidden from the enemy. Any loss of visual in that region should force their troops to move around where Alzack and Bisca are hiding."

"Sure thing."

"Warren, keep us connected at all times. I want to be able to change our strategy at a moment's notice."

Nodding, the telepath smiled and gave Makarov a brief salute. However, Makarov knew that he was still missing so much. Why wasn't Mavis here to help with this conflict? She would be ideal for the matter, but Fairy Tail's tactician was no where to be seen. "Team Natsu, you will remain in the guild hall, ready to defend if the enemy breaks through out outside defenses. The Thunder Legion will be on the north side of Magnolia, keeping watch for incoming forces from that side of town. Team Shadowgear, I want you to be in the south. Gajeel and Juvia, you are in charge of the east. Cana and Gildarts, you will stand guard in the west. Everyone else…help Team Natsu in preparations to make our guild hall an impenetrable fortress. No one will enter, not on our watch."

Everyone began to hustle, getting to work on building up the defenses of the guild hall. Freed laid down some enchantments before he left, while Levy assisted him to make sure the wording was correct. Gajeel tried to make iron barricades outside of the guild hall, making them into a maze which irritated many of the guild members trying to work around the odd structure he created. Laki was the only one who seemed to agree with Gajeel's maze strategy, making it extend even further with her wood-make magic. Max covered central Magnolia in a massive sandstorm, trying to keep them hidden from view. Erza worked on selecting the proper armory to have stored for the battle, while Natsu and Gray got into a fight like usual over who would take down more opponents. Eventually, there was nothing more that could be done and they all left to get some sleep, awaiting the war that was to come.

The next day, everyone was tense and ready. No one spoke, and the usual laughter of the guild was silent. They stood guard at the doors and windows, waiting for any sign of intrusion. Warren kept them connected as requested, ready to give the signal as soon as the war began. Hours went by, and they remained vigilant. Eventually, Natsu grew bored, trying to pick a fight with Erza and failing when the serious wizard knocked him down in seconds. Eventually, Elfman gave out a cry of how manly patience was, before the guild hall grew silent again. When the sun fell and darkness rose, Makarov felt the exhaustion weighing on him. Maybe now they would come, when darkness kept Fairy Tail's own visibility lowered. After all the letter had mentioned something about darkness rising, didn't it?

Still, nothing came. Nor did the war come the next day, when Fairy Tail remained tense and fearful that it was still on its way. Eventually, the letter was forgotten about and they resumed their usual activities. However, Makarov could not forget. As wizards grew eager for the Grand Magic Games that were about to start, Makarov couldn't help but wonder what it was Emperor Spriggan wanted from their guild in the first place with his false warning.

* * *

_Dear Mavis' Guild,_

_I am writing to apologize to you about my inexcusable letter from before. I have no idea what came over me, writing to say I was going to be attacking you in only a day's worth of time when clearly that was not the case. As you've likely seen from the peaceful state of things in your guild hall, no such war began. In fact, if you were to check out the news of nearby nations, you would see that no such war began anywhere. You see, I seem to have made a simple error when writing that letter. When looking at the schedule of my planned invasion, I seem to have been looking at the wrong month. Now that a month has passed, _this _is the letter that is giving you the proper warning. I've checked multiple times now, and I can say for certain that this time, the war truly will begin tomorrow._

_Now, I know many of you will be unlikely to believe me. After all, did I attack you before? What proof have I given you that I even am who I claim to be? So, perhaps I should shed some light on such facts, to make up for my previous error. To start, allow me to provide you with inside information about the inner working of Alvarez, to prove that I truly am their emperor. This information will be vital for you if you even wish to have a hope of success against us in the upcoming war, so I advise you to read through this letter carefully._

_To start, the army that is coming for you is made up of one million men in size. That in and of itself will prove challenging, given the sheer numbers you are facing. However, numbers only mean so much in war. This is why beyond that army, I hold twelve in highest regard, my generals that will be leading the invasion. While I cannot reveal everything about them to you and risk failure, I suppose my lack of attention means I owe you some form of information as an apology. So, I will tell you that all of them posses skills greater than that of your own wizard saints…and that among them exists a wizard with the capability of surpassing even my own ability, though I suspect he does not quite believe that to be the case quite yet._

_Now, information about our army is something anyone could find by searching hard enough. However, what you can't find is the fact that I, as their emperor, am viewed to be a man of the highest respect and greatest ability. People see me and they either cower in fear or bow in reverence…and they all seem to be staring at a seventeen year old boy, nonetheless. My skill has come from practice and devotion to magic, and should you face me in battle…well, let's just say you stand a better chance of success against the army of one million._

_Once again, I offer my sincerest apologies about the mistake from before. I've given you an unnecessary amount of worry, when all I meant to provide was one day of stress and preparation for a war, before that war came to end your lives. This time, the wait will be short-lived, and the war will come. Prepare yourselves again…for I will not make the same mistake twice, Mavis' guild._

_Your future enemy,_

_Emperor Spriggan_

Another letter came, this time while the Grand Magic Games were in progress. Really, how much worse could this get? At least now, the children were too distracted to take the letter before it got to their guild master. Plus, now he knew where to find Mavis. He could warn her of the same danger, and ask for what they should do. After all, they could not manage to return to Magnolia from Crocus in such a short period of time. They very well might be returning to find their guild hall destroyed, and a tragedy lying in the home they all once knew.

"First, I am in need of your aid." The others were sleeping in their room, preparing for the next day of the competition. However, Mavis went where she wanted, and right now, she was exploring Crocus with amused eyes as she gazed into the windows of shops in the streets. "I received another letter."

"From Alvarez again? Like the one you mentioned before?" Makarov nodded, while Mavis frowned slightly. "If the last one was to go by, these letters mean nothing, Fifth. This man is just trying to get your attention in a cruel joke."

"But this one says the war is truly coming!" Makarov thrust the letter towards her. "He claims he made a mistake before. He gave more information about the force we will be dealing with…claiming it is one million men in size, and that among them exist some more powerful than the most powerful wizards in our nation."

"And he claims to stand above even them, as a teenager." Mavis looked towards him, giggling for a moment. "How amusing! I'd love to meet him. Oh, I wonder what kind of magic he uses! Is it really that powerful? Maybe he could teach us something new!"

"First…he's threatening to kill us all. And look at how he's addressing our guild!"

Meeting his gaze, Mavis smiled. "Then correct him. Maybe this person only wants to taunt you with his knowledge of our history. So, taunt him with your knowledge of his. Speak of Alvarez' past, and mention the Spriggan Twelve by name. That much you should be able to find…and then wait to see if this war truly comes or not. At the moment, I cannot say if it will or won't come…but we best be prepared for either outcome."

"But the children…they can't leave now, not with the games."

"Then we will see once we've returned home. Now, let me help you write your letter, Master. If this emperor wants to play games with us…we will taunt him right back."

* * *

_Dear Emperor Spriggan,_

_I apologize for the inconvenience, but could you delay your war for just a little while longer? I know you stated not to make such a request, but unfortunately, we are unable to be at the guild hall tomorrow as requested for the war. Given an army of your size and power, it would likely be beneficial to you to not have to rush over here so quickly as well. Overall, we both get what we desire, do we not?_

_Now, I must admit, that letter did nearly give me a heart attack. A young man like you should know to respect your elders and keep in mind that we are more fragile than the youths of today. However, I am rather intrigued about these wizards you speak of. Is Irene truly as old as history states? Books claim she helped in the dragons' war centuries ago, but then again, magic can do some miraculous things, so I suppose that is explanation enough for the strange occurrence. _

_Overall, consider me impressed about your ability to predict future events. Perhaps you spoke incorrectly in your previous letter, but planning out a war so far into the future says much about a man like you. What goals do you have with this war? If it is not personal, then why begin such an event? I find myself rather confused by such a proclamation, with no real goal in mind. Then again, it is entirely up to you to speak of such a goal, so I suppose an old man like me has no right to ask before his final moments. Still, if you would be so kind as to cut an old-timer a break and delay your war until next week, it would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail_

The letter made Zeref smile, when in all aspects, it should have made him angry. They had ignored his request and asked for the war to be delayed. However, did the master not realize how foolish he was being? Maybe he should tell them. After all, he had already begun dropping a few details of the empire. Taunting them was so much fun, a way to pass by the time while his generals finished the preparations. These letters were just a way to make them unbalanced before the war truly began, and based on the response, it seemed to be working. They were digging for any information they could find on his nation, and now, he seemed to think Zeref would be intimidated to see that knowledge thrown back at him. So, he smiled and began writing his own response again, pleased that teleportation magic allowed such letters to be passed with minimal time to the receiver.

_Dear Makarov Dreyar,_

_I must admit, I was rather amused by your letter. Delay my war? A war that I've been planning since the creation of my empire? I am not a fool, and I know that such actions would speak to a lack of intelligence on my part. Perhaps you are an elderly man, but I am wiser than I appear, and I have seen enough to confidently say that such a war will not be delayed. No, the war will still come tomorrow, regardless of your pleas._

_Congratulations of finding out about Irene's history. Out of all the Spriggan Twelve, she is by far the most renowned wizard in Fiore. Yes, she was alive back in that era. Dragon slaying magic can do strange things to those who wield it, wouldn't you agree? Ah, but I suppose that is once again revealing more than I agreed to speak of before. So, simply put, you are correct as to her age and her experience. She is only one of many with that kind of strength, so be wary when facing them._

_Now, there is no need for sarcasm. Even in written form, I can see you teasing me about my mistake from before. Yes, I did plan out this war for a long time, but everyone makes mistakes, even you. You asking for this delay on the war is one such example, Makarov. You telling me you are an old and weakened man is another. Really, why reveal such a fact to your future enemy? It only makes you an easier target in the end. As for my goal…well, there is a reason I've named myself Spriggan. Do you know what that word means? Perhaps not, but either way, your guild is my target. That is all you need to know for now._

_Once again, I wish you the best of luck in your preparations. Wars are never easy to deal with, and they always end in loss and suffering. For that, I apologize for the pain you will certainly feel, but I do not apologize for the actual war itself. It is a necessary act of evil, after all, which must be done to correct the horrors of the world which we find ourselves living in today._

_Wishing you the best (for today),_

_Emperor Spriggan_

Still, even upon returning from the Grand Magic Games, Makarov found the Fairy Tail guild hall intact. To be safe, he even went into the basement, just to assure himself that nothing was out of place, not even their greatest secret. This was an odd series of events arising, and Makarov was beginning to wonder if Mavis was correct about these letters. Even so, he could not write them off in the event that one day, they proved to be true. So, for now, he sighed and sat back down, writing yet another response to this odd emperor who seemed to like playing games with their guild.

_Dear Emperor Spriggan,_

_Did you misread your calendar again? It appears as if the promised day of the war has come and gone yet again, and yet our guild still stands, with no threat coming near. I find myself believing you don't really have any plans for war at all, despite your words. It leaves me feeling pleased to be able to think such calming thoughts, especially now that we've won our reward from the Grand Magic Games and returned home. Then again, you don't really know much about that event, do you? It is a game of sorts that wizards compete in here. I suppose Alvarez has no such traditions, but that matters little._

_How have you been doing over the last week? I assume well, considering no wars were being held. Without the nasty events of war, you wouldn't be losing loved ones and neither of us have to suffer. Don't you think such an idea is great for everyone involved? Ah, to live in a world of peace, without war. I think that is a world to truly dream of, Emperor Spriggan, a world where we could be allies, friends even, rather than future enemies._

_Glad to Still be Well,_

_Makarov_

Ah, Zeref had almost forgotten that he had promised to attack them again. Receiving another letter from their master reminded him of that fact as he rested in his castle in Vistarion. Really, his generals didn't even know what he was doing. Invel would be so disapproving, but this was entertaining on its own, and amusing to see the guild master of his future target squirm in discomfort. So, he began again, another response to the ignorant guild master.

_Dear Makarov,_

_Actually, I spent some time rethinking your request over the last few days. In retrospect, I acted too hastily in refusing to grant you this extra week of peace. I know I said so before, but this time, without a doubt and with absolute and complete certainty, I write to say the war will start tomorrow. There will be no further delays, and no further consideration upon requests for a delay. Be grateful that I've given you this much, the week you personally requested. For granting me a small smile while I was in the midst of despair, it was the least I could do._

_Now, with that being said, I have fallen back into my despair. Therefore, I would not say I am doing well…more that I have been unchanged. Doing well implies that I am happy, pleased, or perhaps even mildly content. However, no such words describe how I am as of late. No, I find that I am always lost to my inner turmoil, wondering what path I should take. Lack of war will save some lives, but it does not necessarily imply there will be no loss. You see, I've lost so many already…and this war is my way of ensuring that I lose no more. Perhaps you may ask for me to stop this war, but it is too late for me to rethink such plans. I've attempted other methods already, and they have all failed. This war…it is my last hope, despite it being your future despair._

_With that being said, do you still think we can be friends, or much less allies? In this time before war begins, it would be foolish to befriend a man I plan to kill. Or, perhaps not kill directly, but a man I plan will die tomorrow. Regardless, I find myself feeling oddly pleased that you are still feeling well. I suppose offering friendship now is just a cruel way for this world to remind me of why I need to be on this path, why I must start my war as soon as possible. Please, remain well and hopeful until I arrive, Makarov. I wish to be able to see that hope you write with so openly fall away from your face and give way to despair when you realize the truth of this war. Or…maybe I wish to simply see you happy, the man willing to write to me with such odd promises. Either way, I wish to see you when you have hope, Master of Fairy Tail. Do not disappoint me when I arrive to meet you tomorrow._

_Your Potential Friend,_

_Spriggan_

Makarov read the letter, feeling oddly connected with this strange emperor. Why did he keep changing his mind within each paragraph? He wanted to be friends, yet he wanted Makarov to despair. He wanted to be happy, but he wanted a war that would cause despair. The master of Fairy Tail did not understand, but he had learned to keep these letters to himself, investigating this nation in secret as Fairy Tail went on with its own business.

_Dear Spriggan._

_I still cannot find myself believing your words. Twice now you have claimed to want war, and twice now you have not appeared. Part of me thinks these letters are just the imagination of an old man running wild…though why I dream of letters about war rather than hot girls is another matter entirely. _

_Regardless of if the war comes or not, I am grateful to hear that you truly did consider my words. Perhaps that alone says something about yourself that even you do not see. A man willing to wait for a war he wants…it speaks to how much you truly want this war, does it not? Delaying the war, waiting to attack…sparing our lives, it speaks to a conscience of a man who does not want war. I write to you, urging you to truly think about yourself and what you desire. While I do not wish for war to come to my guild, and I know this may sound like a selfish request as a result, you do not strike me as a man wishing for war to come to his nation either._

_It pains me to hear that you are not well, Spriggan. I had thought you would be doing well, given your status, but I suppose being in power does not mean you are in high spirits. I myself have hit low points, even while leading a well known powerful guild. Strive to keep moving forward, and always keep the brightest memories of your past close to your heart. So long as your friends live on in your memories, they will never truly be apart from you, no matter what has happened in your past. _

_Perhaps you plan to start a war with my guild, but that is an event for the future, not the present. So long as you have not yet harmed my children, I will always be able to see you as a friend. Even after you have done so, there is no crime for which forgiveness cannot be earned. Among my children are members that were once enemies of the guild, you see. We are a very forgiving and kind place, Spriggan, one which would be pleased to have a friend such as you. _

_Oddly, I do not know what to make of the end of your letter. You seem to be struggling with some kind of inner conflict. Is this the turmoil you spoke of before? If so, then I have to say, it seems to be a matter you must work out for yourself before acting. Decide which path you desire, and then choose. Whether you wish for us to be friends or enemies, the path towards the future for us lies in your hands. I truly hope you do what is best for you, because I also would like to meet you one day and see hope for the future in your eyes._

_Your friend,_

_Makarov_

Oddly, Zeref felt warmth in his chest from the last letter. He had a friend, didn't he? Yet, it was a friend that had to die. This was always his fate, wasn't it? He would always kill those he grew to care for. Perhaps he had never met this Makarov, but it was a man that was destined to die one day. So, Zeref had to harden his resolve. He had to ignore the small part of him that longed for a friend, to squish it down and focus on his end goal. He would activate Neo Eclipse, once Fairy Heart was in his grasp. To make sure he did such a thing, he had to eliminate any chance of a friendship between himself and this guild master. Thinking about their discussion thus far, Zeref smiled darkly as he realized just how to do such a thing.

_Dear potential friend,_

_I am aware that once more, I did not fulfill my promise. But let me ask you this - have you not been feeling stressed beyond relief over the time of our correspondence? From the very first letter, did you not grow fearful and terrified of what the next day would bring? Then, when I did not attack, were you not still waiting for some horrid experience? This, my friend, is exactly what I meant with that very first letter. You see, ever since the first letter…I suppose I've been lying to you, in an odd way. My war has already begun, and you simply did not realize it. My war begun the very day I said it would begin, when Fairy Tail was too terrified to do anything other than watch for a battle that was not going to come._

_Now, I know this is an unusual form of warfare. Most people imagine an army when threatened with a war, not simple words to tear apart your mind and make you think the worst. I assure you, the true war will still come…though at what time, I cannot say. You will be waiting and watching…and I will continue to write, always warning you of the war, always reminding you that it is coming. Fairy Tail will never be able to rest for another peaceful moment, for that is exactly the tactics I planned to use. I'm certain Mavis warned you that my intentions were exactly that - as the masterful tactician she is, I'm certain she could identify psychological warfare when she saw it._

_Now, why reveal my warfare methods with you now? Because I cannot seem to avoid feeling an odd desire to be your friend. Therefore, I must show both of us why such a thing is not possible. I must remind myself, and therefore you, of exactly what kind of a monster I am. Perhaps some would say I am responsible for your guild's creation, but I do not deserve friends. After all, I am the one who killed your guild's beloved first master in the first place. I betrayed the trust she gave to me, and for that, there is no forgiveness to be earned. You dream of threats of war, Makarov…but I can dream of nothing but death and misery. That is all I've been able to dream of for a very long time, and now, I am very tired. Is it wrong of me to simply wish for an end to it all? I wish to rest, Makarov…and to rest, I need this war. One last effort…and it will be over, in one way or another._

_You asked me to think about what I truly desired, and that is my answer. I desire peace, Makarov…peace for myself, in a world that keeps rejecting me. Do you know what that feels like? You may know pain and suffering, but to be despised by the very world you live in…it is an odd pain. One wishes to fight back against it, but how can one fight against the world? It is an impossible desire, leading to an impossible downward spiral of pain and suffering. I've grown used to the feeling, the empty hollowness it leaves inside of me. Be glad you will never have to know of such a thing, for you will die before living long enough to know what it feels like. _

_Now, I know how contradictory it may seem to you, for me to request peace by fighting a war. But do you not see it? War is the only way to reject this world as it rejects me, to fight back against my fate. By now, I'm certain you know the only reason I could have for targeting your guild that is not relating to a personal grudge. Writing about such a thing in a letter would be foolish, however, so I will speak no more of the matter. Know that you were correct to worry over my goals, Makarov…for only that secret can give me what I need to succeed in finding peace._

_By now, I must have succeeded in making you at least dislike me, if not hate me. However, I need certainty that you will feel nothing but hatred towards me when I come, and a deep desire to stop me at all costs. So, there is still more yet to speak of. I told you before that I killed your guild's founding master. However, did I also tell you that I loved her when I did so? That was the second most painful loss of my past…because it was the loss that never should have been. You see, I always knew I'd lose those around me. Perhaps this alone will explain why; while people look at me and see a man seventeen years of age, I have lived for over four centuries worth of time. I lived through the era of the dragons' war, and I've seen far more death than anyone else alive. My life has been nothing but pain and despair, so there truly are no pleasant memories to hold close to my heart anymore. All of them have been tainted by memories of death and loss, of things I can never manage to get back._

_Now, you may have many questions left about me and about this war, but I believe I have spent more time than I ever should have writing these letters in the first place. It was a mistake to try and start a war of this method with your guild, for I knew of Mavis' ideals and knew what it would bring about. You will not hear from me again, Makarov, for there is no place in my plans for a friend amongst the enemies. However, for the kindness you have tried to show me, I will grant you one last truth. Irene, while the most renowned of the Spriggan Twelve in Fiore, is not the most renowned individual of this nation. That title alone belongs to me…to the wizard honored and revered in Alvarez, but feared and despised in Fiore. Know that I am still coming for you and your heart, Makarov. This war is only just beginning, and I will make sure that I see it to its end._

_Sincerely,_

_The legendary black wizard, Zeref Dragneel_

Makarov stared at the letter for a long time, unable to decide what to do. He had tears in his eyes, having no idea how to react to those words. Emperor Spriggan was the black wizard, or at least, he claimed to be. Then again, didn't he also lie about so many other things in the past? Makarov couldn't know for certain without seeing it for himself. So, now that Fairy Tail had just finished dealing with their greatest threat yet and so much loss from Tartaros, he knew what had to be done. If Alvarez was coming for the power of Fairy Heart, he would keep his children safe. Fairy Tail would be no more, and while it was gone, Makarov would find out the truth about this man who seemed to be suffering so much. He would go to Alvarez and prove once and for all if this emperor truly was Zeref, and if this war really was coming for their guild. Either way, he'd be prepared to fight them, no matter the cost. He would protect this world he and his children lived in, even as one man sought out its destruction with the most devastating war this world would ever see.

**Happy Easter everyone! This was an odd one-shot idea that came to me after a rather long discussion with CrimsonStarbird. If you haven't, feel free to check out her stories! She has some pretty interesting Fairy Tail fics focusing on Zeref and other characters that I've rather enjoyed thus far. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
